Boicote!
by Lothus
Summary: Meu boicote está de volta, oh yeah! Eu e algumas meninas do MIPS numa aventurinha com os garotos de CDZ.


Notas Iniciais: Completamente non sense, essa fic é um desafio proposto pela Lithos de Lion...Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence...E, putz, foi difícil escrever esse desafio, mas fiquei muito contente com o resultado ... Ah, vou explicar umas coisinhas antes...

June Briefs faz o estilo punho-forte e ciumenta (o porquê do ciumenta é explicado no decorrer do fic). Espero que ela leve na brincadeira

Eu sou a dorminhoca...Na verdade, eu durmo e muito. Mas não tanto como nessa fic (na verdade, siim xD)

Boicote!

Linda madrugada de verão, prédio da editora Mentes Insanas Produções; Sala de reuniões.Mulheres muito bem vestidas com suas maletas de couro entram, os semblantes preocupados. Na poltrona principal, a presidente as aguardava.

(June Briefs/disposta e com cara de quem não dormiu): Bom dia a todas.

(Todas): Bom dia.

(Briefs): Sinto muito tê-las convocado à essa hora para uma reunião urgente, mas o motivo requer uma ação imediata.

(Pipe com o rosto ligeiramente amassado): Briefs, que motivo tão importantíssimamente gravíssimamente grave nos traz aqui exatamente às quatro da manhã de um domingo? Muitas de nós acabamos de deitar pra dormir quando você nos convocou. Vá direto ao assunto. Falimos?

(Briefs): Não. E vira essa boca pra lá, Pipe! Convoquei vocês para uma reunião urgente porque...

(Lithos): Ai meu Zeus...tapando os ouvidos

(Lothus):ZZZzzzZZZ...Shuninho, agora você é só meu...Hummm...

(Briefs): ¬¬'...bate a mão na mesa bem perto de Lothus, que cai da cadeira...A-ham, como eu dizia...Nosso fórum não está entrando.E as chamei aqui por isso. Já recebi vários e-mails, sem contar as ligações, reclamando. Já tentei de diversas formas colocar esse fórum de volta no ar, mas não obtive sucesso.Entrei em contato com o setor que cuida desse departamento (Notas: Sim, porque a Mentes Insanas é uma transnacional famosa em todo o mundo, com um setor específico que cuida do site/fórum/blog das ins..., digo, funcionárias ') e eles me informaram que o fórum está fora do ar devido à ausência de suporte para a língua portuguesa.

(Elfa,pasma): Mas...Já temos nosso próprio servidor exatamente por causa disso!

(Briefs): Exatamente, Lithos...o que me leva a conclusão de que...Tem alguém boicotando nosso fórum.

As ins..., digo, funcionárias, ficam boquiabertas. Elfa aperta os punhos, o olhar fuzilando. Ada olha para as janelas, contemplando o sol nascente. Pipe toma calmamente uma xícara de café.

(Lothus): Descobrir isso é simples...tira o laptop de sua maleta e o conecta à internet...precisamos de um hacker.Ou melhor, uma hacker (bem que eu queria...) Elfa, vem aqui...Vamos descobrir o sem graça que fez isso...

(Ada): Hacker? Pra quê uma hacker?

(Pipe): Chibis e suas modernidades...

(Lothus): Pra descobrir quem está fazendo isso e em que lugar.Sabendo qual máquina é, fica fácil rastrear o endereço. Como se tudo fosse tão fácil...

Lothus continua digitando e olhando para a tela, os olhos atentos, Elfa acompanhando ao lado. Briefs vai até as grandes janelas, contemplando o nascer de um novo dia, pensando no que fazer e nos 5000 e-mails em sua caixa de entrada...

(Lothus): Encontrei a máquina...Vem...do Japão, em Tokyo...Mais especificamente...Na mansão Kido! boquiaberta OO

Lyra quase caiu da cadeira. Elfa arregalou os olhos e Ada riu, nervosamente.Pipe olhou para as companheiras, com jeito de "eu já esperava por isso".Elfa Ju Bloom e Dark Faye fecharam a cara, decepcionadas.

(Pipe): Será que os franguinhos de bronze se rebelaram contra nossos yaois ou a Arroxeada-estressada-vítima deusinha de araque resolveu revidar nossos agradáveis elogios?

(Briefs): Hey, os bronzeadinhos não fariam isso! ¬¬' ...Aposto que é a Saori-salvem-me-porque-arrumei-uma-confusão-nova-para-vocês-apanharem-por-mim...

(Lyra): Pode ser... Pode não ser...

(Dark Faye): Sugiro a seguinte idéia: Ir até o Japão e tirar essa história a limpo...Ninguém mexe sequer com um caractere pertencente à Mentes Insanas Produções! yeah!

(Lothus): Isso mesmo. E viva o Grêmio!

(Outras): ¬¬'

**OoOoOoO**

Briefs escolheu o grupo que iria para o Japão: Pipe, Ada, Lithos e Lothus. Elfa e Dark Faye ficaram no lugar de Briefs até esta resolver o problema.No aeroporto, cerca de cinqüenta mulheres entregavam pacotes e cartas ao grupo...

(Andréia Meiouh): Esses aqui são meus, entreguem ao Shiryu, por favor!

(Lyra): Hey, Lothus, entregue estes aqui pro Kanon?

(Lili Psiquê): Esses aqui são para Mú e Shaka. Cuidado, são frágeis!

(Wanda Scarlet): Entregue esses aos bronzeadinhos e esses aos douradinhos . (Descarregando duas caixas enormes)

Depois de passar os presentes com uma certa "dificuldade" pela Alfândega (os guardas pensaram que o grupo estava traficando os produtos), as garotas embarcaram no avião. Briefs se sentou com Pipe; Lothus com Lithos e Ada com um empresário que certamente era uma mistura de míope, surdo e daltônico.

(Ada): Nunca mais viajo com vocês...

(Lothus): Ada, se você quiser podemos trocar de lugar de vez em quando...A viagem vai ser longa e tenho certeza de que vou ler, dormir e comer o tempo todo...Voar é um saco... ¬¬

(Ada):Então vem aqui agora, pelo Amor de Deus...O empresário aqui já me chamou de Ata, Aka, Baka, menos Ada...¬¬'...Disse que minha camisa roxa contrasta perfeitamente com minha calça amarela...(detalhe: Ada vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul-turquesa...)

Lothus pôs o som do discman no último volume com o CD mais punk possível, pegou um livro de 2000 páginas sobre Mitologia e trocou de lugar com a companheira, que suspirava de alívio.Algumas horas depois...

(Pipe): Marasmo...humpf...Nem escrever eu consigo...

(Briefs): É...Garotas, algo para fazer?

(Ada e Lithos): ...

(Lothus): ZZZzzzZZZ (babando em cima do míope com o livro na cara)

(Briefs): Essa garota só dorme...¬¬'...

(Lithos): Tive idéias...risada maléfica

Lithos pegou uma caneta na bolsa, o semblante malicioso.Pipe olhou de soslaio para Briefs, que segurava o riso.Ada tirou cuidadosamente o livro das mãos de Lothus, que além de babar, roncava,encostada no empresário, que observava com cara de "Deus me tire daqui!".Alguns minutinhos depois...

(Lothus acordando e se espreguiçando pregüiçosamente ): Nossa...como eu dormi! Ah...

Lothus olhou para o empresário ao lado, notando que a camisa do homem estava ensopada. Aproveitou que este estava dormindo e levantou, indo sorrateiramente até o banheiro, para não acordar os muitos que dormiam. Os poucos passageiros acordados seguravam risos enquanto ela passava.

(Lothus): Ih...Gente doida... Eu, hein...

Depois de entrar no banheiro, Lothus olhou distraídamente para o espelho...

(Lothus): Nossa, mas o que...humpf! Cacete ¬¬... Minha vingança será malignaaaa!

Quando Ada, Lithos, Pipe e Briefs acordaram, se depararam com uma Lothus (limpa) estranhamente tranqüila, escrevendo no laptop, o volume do discman alto, trivialmente. Notando as amigas acordadas, Lothus dá um animado "Bom Dia!" e volta à posição anterior, concentrada na tela.

(Pipe): Atitude estranha...

(Ada): Pra quem teve o rosto todo riscado, ela me parece bem feliz!

(Briefs): Tenho um mau pressentimento...Olha para Pipe...É, é isso mesmo.Vamos ao banheiro...¬¬'

No rosto de cada uma das escritoras, um "Ha" em cada bochecha...

(Lothus): Ha...Ha...Ha...Hey, ho...Let's go!E viva o Grêmio!

(Ada, Lithos, Briefs e Pipe): ...¬¬'

**OoOoOoO**

Em Tokyo, o sol brilhava alegre, apesar do frio congelante que soprava nas ruas.Pegando um táxi, na verdade, dois (um para os presentes) direto para a Mansão Kido, Lithos, pensativa, olhava as árvores de sakura no caminho.

(Lithos): Poxa...Será que foi algum dos meninos de bronze? Não imagino nenhum deles fazendo isso, tirando o Ikki, que pode ter tido um acesso de raiva, ou um daqueles secundários, sei lá...Nem acredito muito que tenha sido a deusinha...Ela não me parece inteligente o bastante...

(Pipe): Isso vamos descobrir agora...

Descendo em frente à majestosa Mansão Kido, as escritoras descarregaram os (muitos) presentes. Pipe tocou o interfone:

(Segurança): Bom dia, senhora. No momento não estamos precisando comprar nenhum utensílio, obrigado.

O segurança desliga o interfone. Pipe, depois de falar todos os palavrões possíveis e amaldiçoar até a quinta geração do pobre segurança, pediu que Ada tocasse novamente o interfone.

(Segurança amedrontado ): Senhora, não estamos interessados em seus produtos...

(Ada): Não somos vendedoras. Diga à Saori Kido ou a um de seus cavaleiros de bronze, não os secundários e sim os protagonistas, que as escritoras da editora Mentes Insanas Produções, e os pacotes são de conteúdo especial para ser entregue em mãos.

(Segurança): Mentes Insanas? Sério? Sejam muito bem-vindas à Mansão Kido, e me desculpem o engano. Mandarei os ajudantes se encarregarem da bagagem e dos pacotes das senhoritas.

(Ada): Muito obrigada...

(Segurança): Ahn...Depois vocês gostariam de me dar um autógrafo? Sou fã das senhoritas ...

(Todas): ...

As amigas entraram na Mansão boquiabertas com a decoração do local.

(Briefs): Nossa, entradinha luxuosa, não?

(Lithos): Pois é... Mas o retrato brega do velho babão ainda está na parede... Será que a dona da casa não cansa de olhar pra essa cara de maracujá de gaveta toda hora? Olha só que cara de quem "tá fazendo força pra peidar"...

(Saori Kido): A-Ham!

(Lithos): ...

Saori Kido olhava para Lithos soltando faíscas. Tatsumi com a cara de bunda de sempre escoltava a deusa como um cachorrinho adestrado (que novidade, não?).

(Pipe, encarando Saori com olhar de "vamos ver quem pode mais"): Senhorita, vou ser direta, pois não posso (pensamento: nem quero!) gastar meu tempo enrolando-a...

(Saori): Se for o e-mail que mandei semanas atrás ameaçando-as de processo por calúnia, esqueçam, por favor. Meu analista pediu para que eu esquecesse esse assunto de rejeição...

(Pipe): Depois conversaremos sobre isso...¬¬'

(Briefs): Viemos atrás de pistas sobre um boicote que houve no fórum virtual da nossa editora, a Mentes Insanas Produções, a qual você já deve ter ouvido falar. Sou June Briefs, presidente; e estas são minhas companheiras e também escritoras: Pipe,Lothus, Lithos de Lion e Ada. Segundo fontes seguras, a máquina responsável pelo boicote é deste endereço e gostaríamos muito de descobrir quem fez isso e por quê.

(Saori): Boicote? Fórum? Máquina? Oo ... SEIYAAA!

(Tatsumi): NÃO FALE NESSE TOM DE AMEAÇA COM A SENHORITA SAORI!

(Briefs): HEY, CARECA PUXA-SACO METIDO A BONZÃO, SE GRITAR COMIGO DE NOVO EU QUEBRO SUA FUÇA DE PIT BULL ADESTRADO!

(Ada): Vamos nos acalmar, gente...Não viemos atrás de confusão...'

(Lithos): Só gostaríamos de dar uma checada no histórico de cada computador pertencente a esta casa, só não mexeremos em um arquivo sequer, só gostaríamos de resolver esta situação...E entregar uns presentinhos...

(Seiya chegando desesperadamente e entrando de ganso na conversa): SAORI! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? EU VOU ELEVAR MEU COSMO AO MÁXIMO E...Ah, você está aqui. Quem são essas mulheres e o que estão fazendo aqui? Elas querem te fazer algum mal, querem?

Lothus explicou detalhadamente a situação para o cavaleiro de Pégaso (que também não entendeu nada sobre boicote e Fórum virtual). Logo, os outros cavaleiros de bronze (5 litros de baba de cada insana) e os de ouro (Que estavam presentes para uma reunião, mais 10 litros de baba, 2 por insana) também estavam presentes na entrada da mãnsão, e Lothus teve de explicar a situação novamente, adicionando uma explicação sobre o que era um boicote em um fórum virtual. Todos os presentes conheciam a editora, e ficaram muito felizes (principalmente os douradinhos) com a presença das escritoras.

(Hyoga): Me parece bem sério...A pessoa deve ter tido um bom motivo...

(Shiryu): Mas quem seria capaz de fazer isso?

(Shun): Quem quer que tenha sido, é uma crueldade ;;

(Lothus e Briefs): SHUN WE LOVE YOU! (os narizes sangrando, ambas pulam no colo do rapaz, que cora(1)

(Briefs): Lothus...Quatro palavras pra você... CHEFE...SUBORDINADA...DEMISSÃO...LARGA! O que me diz?

(Lothus): Digo que coloco a violinha so saquinho, vou descendo do colo do Shuninho, e dá licença pra chibizinha! ' medo

(Shura): Temos que encontrar logo esse idiota...

(Mú): Hum, sem querer ser muito chato, mas...De quem são esses pacotes enormes atrás de vocês?

(Lothus): Ah! São umas entregas especiais para vocês das escritoras que não puderam vir conosco...Dexa eu ver...Ada, me dá uma ajudinha aqui?

Ada e Lothus iam lendo os destinatários dos pacotes e entregando aos devidos presenteados...Shun ganhou cd's e camisetas de bandas de rock (ficou super feliz) e várias cartas quilométricas escrito "Shun eu te amo", ou "Shun, my darling"...Shiryu ganhou vários livros e dvd's, Mú ganhou camisas indianas, livros e tiras de veludo para prender os cabelos, Aldebaran ganhou vários artefatos culturais brasileiros e uma camiseta da seleção feita sob medida (extra-extra-extra grande, nosso Deba é enorme ').Enfim,tirando os cavaleiros de bronze secundários e Tatsumi Saori ganhou uma camiseta com o impresso "I'm a fucking goddess and I deserve the death", de um remetente desconhecido, e amou porque pensou que era uma daquelas camisetinhas da moda (e também porque não fazia idéia do que estava escrito), todos ficaram lisonjeados com os presentes e prometeram visitar as meninas assim que pudessem.(mais sangue escorrendo dos narizes e litros de baba).

(Lothus): Já explicamos o motivo, já entregamos os presentes...Será que finalmente podemos checar os malditos computadores, pelo amor dos deuses! Estou cansada...

(Saori, já vestida no "presentinho" por cima do vestido branco de sempre, se sentindo miss-universo): Ah, sim...Podem verificar os computadores à vontade, mas peço que descansem e que fiquem pelo menos uma noite. Devem estar cansadas da viagem...Tatsumi, quantos computadores temos aqui?

(Tatsumi): Hum...Onze...Não! Temos dez computadores na casa, senhorita...

Lothus olhou de soslaio para as companheiras, que, tirando Pipe, que conversava animadamente com Saga e Lithos, que conversava com Aioria, entenderam a mensagem. Lothus, Ada e June deram uma rápida checada nos computadores (Lothus demorou um pouquinho mais no quarto de Shun e Ikki, fugindo de lá quando Briefs apareceu), fingindo estarem concentradas na procura pelo suspeito. Não encontrando nada de concreto, Briefs e Lothus intimaram Tatsumi...

(Lothus): Tatsumi, você poderia nos responder uma perguntinha?

(Tatsumi): Humpf...

(Briefs): Senhorita Saori...

(Tatsumi): ¬¬'...Tudo bem...

(Lothus): Poderíamos dar uma olhada no seu computador?

(Tatsumi): Computador? Eu nem tenho esse tipo de artefato! Meus deveres de mordomo não me dão tempo para estas futilidades...

(Briefs): Então, poderíamos entrar no seu quarto e ver? Quem não deve, não teme, careca puxa-saco adestrado...

(Tatsumi): Olhe bem como fala comigo, senhora...E vocês, escritoras intrometidas, não têm o direito de violar minha privacidade!

(Briefs): Senhorita Saori...

Tatsumi cedeu novamente Quando Saori recebia reclamações dele, era o Hades em Terra. Trêmulo, conduziu as escritoras até seu simples quarto, na área dos empregados da casa. Lothus, Briefs e Ada (Pipe e Lithos sumiram com Saga e Aioria) observaram atentamente o cômodo. No canto direito, ao lado da cama, uma escrivaninha com um computador visívelmente semi-usado. Lothus ligou a máquina. Logo na entrada, um aviso: "Please enter password".

(Lothus): Digite a senha, Tatsumi, por favor. Não sabia que você sabia fazer isto num computador...

(Tatsumi, roxo de raiva): Não fui eu quem fez isso! Foi um amigo, na verdade, não tão amigo...

Lothus ignorou o comentário, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, os olhos praticamente colados no monitor. A cada clique, Tatsumi ficava visivelmente mais irritado e incomodado, suspirando frases como "Invadir minha privacidade...Já não bastavam os 'elogios' diários, ainda agüento esse tipo de coisa..."

(Lothus): ACHEI! começa a bater os pézinhos VOCÊ É O CULPADO, CARECAAA!

(Tatsumi, multicolorido): Eu? Como assim eu? Juro que não fiz nada, eu _NUNCA_ faria nada, já me deu muita vontade desde que vocês chegaram, mas eu não fiz nada, nem sei nada sobre fórum e nem sabia sobre essa tal Mentes Insanas Produções!

(Ada): Então como você explica isso? aponta para os dados na tela do monitor

(Tatsumi): SENHORITA SAORI, POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE! sujando as calças de medo

Saori chega no quarto, escoltada por Seiya e Jabu, que, ao reparar nos dados, mostrou-se claramente nervoso.

(Saori): O que está acontecendo aqui? Tatsumi, o que houve?

(Ada): Descobrimos quem foi que boicotou o fórum...

(Saori): Tatsumi, como você pode? E _quando_ você pode?

(Tatsumi): Senhorita, eu...

(Briefs): Semana passada você acessou nosso sevidor e, não sei com qual técnica, conseguil boicotar nosso fórum...Não minta, Tatsumi, os dados provam, e seu computador tem senha, que somente você sabe...

(Saori): Semana passada...Não, não foi Tatsumi.

(Ada): Como não?

(Saori): Semana passada Tatsumi e eu viajamos para a França...Tive que resolver um problema pessoal gravíssimo...E ele me acompanhou.

(Lothus): Tatsumi, foi um amigo seu quem pôs a senha, certo? _Quem foi?_olhando de soslaio para Jabú, que tremia

(Tatsumi): Foi Jabú...

(Lothus): EURECAAAA! EU SABIA QUE ERA VOCÊ, SABIAAA! sobe em cima da cama do mordomo aos pulos EU SÔ FODONAA! E VIVA O GRÊMIO!

(Todos): ¬¬'...

(Saori): Jabu...Explique-se.

(Jabú): Mas, senhorita...

(Saori): EXPLIQUE-SE!

(Jabú, indignado): Tudo bem, eu vou me explicar...Pra começar, aquele site é a difamação em forma de site.Entro no fórum, nada de Jabú...Procuro fics que falem algo sobre todo o meu poder e soberania...O Jabu só se fode! Caralho, que saco! Fodi mesmo com o fórum de vocês, pra aprenderem a me tratar bem e reconhecerem que eu sou o melhor! QUE EU SOU O MAIS BONITO! E que eu sim merço a senhorita Saori (.)

(Saori): ...

(Briefs): ¬¬'...Nem vale a pena te punir pela sua extrema presunção e infantilidade...Aliás, vale uma punição que você vai amar...

June Briefs criou uma comunidade no Orkut de nome "Eu odeio Jabu de Unicórnio", onde 963258741 pessoas participam ativamente, em sua maioria garotas. Todo mês tem um tópico novo de "10 maneiras de zuar/matar/decepar/mutilar o Jabú". As escritoras acabaram ficando uma semana no Japão e uma na Grécia, mais precisamente no Santuário (.). June Briefs tomou providências quanto à segurança do departamento que cuida do site/fórum/blogs, usando um sistema de segurança de última geração, criado por Elfa e Lothus.Pipe fundou um resort numa ilha paradisíaca para (os protagonistas, claro) personagens (masculinos em sua totalidade) de diversos animes, oferecendo estadia especial aos Cavaleiros de Athena, chamado Little Island (2).

Lothus...O que foi mesmo que ela fez? Deve ter dormido bastante, e, é claro, enchido muito o saco de Jabú na comunidade do Orkut.Chibis...

Notas: Tá pronto, Lithos querida! Espero que agrade, apesar de eu ter viajado totalmente na maionese, 100 non sense...Se deu bem, hein? Sumiu com o Oria no final da fic...!

Kissus!

Geralmente os personagens de mangá/anime sangram pelo nariz quando estão excitados...

Little Island existe, no Harém dos Rosnadores, by Pipe. Recomendo!

Obrigada pela leitura e btokits!


End file.
